Actions such as writing task lists, drawing diagrams, writing idea sensitive keywords, and general brainstorming generally occur during phases of project planning and idea exploration. Such activities may be extremely agile and may involve many iterative updates to information. Often, those activities take place on convenient apparatuses such as a whiteboard, and information content from such activities need to be shared between collaborators, for example, immediately after the meeting or soon thereafter. Sharing may be required through channels such as email, blog, wiki, project planning or task planning software, and file store, and/or other medium.
The information that is shared, however, may require further investigation be performed at a later point in time. Such investigation may be translated to a required task or action to be carried out by someone. The task to be investigated can often require significant investment in time, for example, in searching for relevant information that then might need to be filtered, collated and structured. Further, this information can relate to one or more single or intersecting domain areas, and a person given the task may not be familiar within these domains. For instance, collaborators often have varying levels of domain expertise applicable to the collaboration effort being carried out.